A device is known, which enforces stopping of a vehicle at a place where the vehicle does not interfere with the traveling of other vehicles when a driver's consciousness is detected to be diminished. For example, in Patent Literature 1 below, a device is disclosed, in which, when the diminished consciousness of the driver is detected during driving, a surrounding road situation ahead is detected, a target stopping position is determined, and the vehicle is automatically driven to the target stopping position by a steering control and a brake control, and then, emergency evacuation of the vehicle is caused.